<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hotstuff by mommywrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26836585">Hotstuff</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mommywrites/pseuds/mommywrites'>mommywrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Random Akuma [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>New Student</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:15:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26836585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mommywrites/pseuds/mommywrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A new student joins Caline Bustier's class.</p><p>(Slightly more than a year ago I met a friend from high school and well ... he inspired this fic).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Random Akuma [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hotstuff</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written more than a year ago and only slightly updated in a quick edit (surely there are errors remaining). Since I had some difficulties recovering some texts ( and I am still mourning instead of writing the missing parts again) this one is getting posted as is ... <br/>Beware, the guy is not your typical MLBCN character.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Hotstuff</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Marinette reached the school steps in time to find Alya and Nino immersed in conversation.</p><p> </p><p>“Charlie is moving to Paris” Alya exclaimed excitedly reading something on her phone.</p><p> </p><p>“Charlie? Charles de Lorraine?” Nino asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Who is that?” Marinette asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Just a member of the most popular boy band in the world” Alya exclaimed again.</p><p> </p><p>“They call themselves ‘The boy band’” Nino clarified, “They had number one hits is many countries and did a world tour for a year, but the rumours are the band fell apart few months ago”.</p><p> </p><p>“They took a break” Alya confronted.</p><p> </p><p>“No, parents of several members decided to pull out their boys from the band, something about being too young for what they were doing” Nino explained.</p><p> </p><p>“They are a few years older than us” Alya said still reading her phone.</p><p> </p><p>Adrien’s car pulled over and the boy got out, Marinette’s eyes did not leave the sight. He waved to his friends and Marinette waved back excitedly. Alya did not raise her eyes from her phone and Nino was in the middle of his speech. Marinette braced herself for the greeting and conversation with her (former!) crush. He is a friend, she is his friend. The mantra in her head went on and on. OK, he is opening his mouth, he is about to say something, let’s listen.</p><p> </p><p>Adrien approached them and asked “Hi guys, what’s new?”</p><p> </p><p>OK, she listened. She listened, she actually heard and understood what he said. It was a question. A question usually requires an answer. Unless it is a rhetorical question. Was that a rhetorical question? Probably not. It was a question to start a conversation. So, she quickly noticed the complete absence of vocal responses from anyone around her. Hey girl you can do it!</p><p> </p><p>“S...some famous guy moving into Paris” Marinette replied. She only got a chance to reply as Alya and Nino made a pact to force the girl to speak to Adrien whenever possible.</p><p> </p><p>“Which guy?” Adrien asked. A quick intake of breath. No thinking. She already forgot what Alya and Nino said about what was the guy’s name. Therefore, with no attempt to remember anything, she blurted out her answer.</p><p> </p><p>“Some boy band member” Marinette blushed, then shrunk her shoulders “I actually don’t know”. There it is. She spoke, no stuttering, no ridiculous hand waving, the order of words seems correct, good job! Except it carried no information, except that Marinette participated in conversation that she could not reproduce. Great. But her saviour in not shiny armour, but freshly ironed white shirt and blue skirt has just arrived.</p><p> </p><p>Miss Bustier approached the students from the main entrance.</p><p>“Marinette, good morning! I am glad you are here early. May I ask you, as the class representative, to join me in the principal Damocles office right now.” The teacher and the student walked away.</p><p>Lila followed them both with a nasty look while she proceeded to latch onto Adrien.</p><p>“Finally getting punished for all the times she was late for class,” she snickered to herself. Adrien shook himself free and quickly went after Nino and Alya.</p><p>Lila frowned and then ran towards a group of students to spread her stories. Adrien was the only one to hear her comment, she was close, his hearing good and his attention not obstructed by chatting. However, he took the high road, meaning no reaction at all, and no defense.</p><p> </p><p>Marinette entered the office of principle Damocles. She overheard Lila’s comment too and it did stung a bit, not because it was a comment from Lila and not because she instantly started to spread her false conclusion as a fact through rumours. The reason it stung was because, Marinette was often late or even absent from classes without a proper excuse because of her duties as a Ladybug. And since she was supposed to keep this a secret, she could not really produce an excuse note for her activities, signed by a responsible adult. Who would it be? Her parents? Master Fu, the guardian of the miraculous? She swallowed and faced the school principle.</p><p> </p><p>“Marinette, glad you could join us this early”, principle Damocles greeted her. “Miss Bustier went to fetch you since she noticed you were here ...” He waved them to sit down. One chair was already occupied by a tall boy with light brown hair with several bangs dyed blonde, brown eyes and was that mascara on his eyelashes? And a lip gloss? He was dress to be spotted in any crowd. Shiny application decorating his t-shirt, an orange shirt with applications on his shoulders and chest and a large picture in the back. His jeans were decorated as if they were a wall with graffiti, the letters in different neon colours. Marinette wandered if he would shine in the dark after the light was switched off, but it was morning, daylight coming thorough the windows, no way to test it right now. He was laid back in his chair, one leg ankle over the other leg knee.</p><p> </p><p>Miss Bustier did the introductions “Marinette, this is Charles de Lorraine.” the boy nodded sitting in his chair. He was disinterested in the whole ordeal until he saw the girl who entered the office. His eyes popped to life as he studied her.</p><p>Principle Damocles said “Charles, this is Marinette Dupain-Cheng, the representative of the class you have been assigned to.” So he was going to the same class with this cutie? He was going to have some fun. Perhaps this school thing was a good change, he was bored with his parents and his sister at home and not interested in knowledge to actually benefit from homeschooling.</p><p>Marinette got up from her chair and offered her hand for the handshake. His eyes observed her from her head to toe and back with a sly smile on his face. Marinette kept holding her right hand outstretched and he finally took it, no shaking, but did not raise to his feet. She sat back to her chair.</p><p> </p><p>“Charles has missed few years in school and, even beforehand, he was going to the school abroad, after he took our national tests, he was assigned to your class.” principle Damocles explained “but he might quickly catch up and move to more senior class” principle Damocles gave a nod towards Charles.</p><p> </p><p>“Marinette, may I ask you to take Charles to the library where his school supplies and books are waiting for him and then to the locker room?” Miss Bustier asked “And please make sure that he reaches the classroom afterwards” Miss Bustier sighed. Why in the world does she get such a class, a mayors daughter, a famous supermodel, a daughter of a diplomat and now this world star singer in a boy band. She would not be surprised to find that even Paris beloved superheroes were in her class at this point.</p><p> </p><p>The boy slowly and lazily got up to his feet. He was slim and tall and he looked down at Marinette with a strange expression on his face. She had no idea where to place him, he did look familiar, as if she saw his face somewhere before.</p><p> </p><p>“OK, let’s go Charles, we have less than ten minutes” Marinette urged him to hurry up. Relieved that the conversation with the school principle was not about her being late for classes she jumped to this task. A new student. She was not so excited as relieved. Wait, that name? Was that the name of that famous singer from a boy band? Anyway, the boy’s manners could be improved. She had a job to do.</p><p> </p><p>He moved as if in slow motion, but he was tall so he was not really that slow. As soon as Marinette closed the door to the Principle Damocles’ office, he talked. Marinette wished he did not.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, cutie pie, how do I call you?” the boy asked in a sly tone, giving her a wink and looking at her intently. He leaned his hand to the wall, his arm stretching above her.</p><p> </p><p>“You can call me Marinette” was her reply. She smiled. Internally, she wanted to scream, but she was determined to stay polite. This was a new student, she wasn’t going to judge him. Besides, she was already used to Chat’s flirting.</p><p> </p><p>“You can call me Charlie, for now” Charlie replied giving her a knowing smirk. Finally a girl who wasn’t screaming his name and hanging off from him, but he intended to achieve just that, and soon. They all fell for his charms rather easily.</p><p>She turned away and started towards the library. “Library is this way!” She cut him off and started to walk swiftly down the hallway, he caught up with her in a few easy strides with his long legs. Her pigtails were bouncing and her feet were fast, but he was so much taller.</p><p> </p><p>They reached the library “This is the library” Marinette explained, but it did not look as if Charles was interested. They entered, Charles let his eyes wander around while his hands remained in the pockets of his trousers. The librarian looked at them with questions in her eyes, it was too early for casual visits to the library, it was mostly to borrow forgotten books.</p><p> </p><p>“What brings you here this early miss Dupain-Cheng?” the librarian asked with a smile. Library was open at this hour, but seldom had any students before the first class, let alone Marinette who was known to arrive to school at the last minute.</p><p> </p><p>Marinette sighed, she was polite class president introducing a new student to the school staff, perhaps the school principle or their teacher should do it, but they just passed this duty to her and stayed there discussing something, probably important.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning Madame Libero, this is Charles de Lorraine, we are here to pick up school supplies for him” she said to the librarian. Charles made an effor to make one tiny nod with his head while his hands remained in his pockets.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah yes,” the old librarian sighed, “A box with that name arrived, my assistant added the books to the supplies but ...” she turned around to look for it in a small storage room behind her “ah, here it is” the lady announced. Charles was not moving, just looked around a bit and checked different Marinette’s body parts from time to time. She was annoyed, instead of staring at Adrien, she had to waste her time tending to this creep.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t pull it out” the old lady complained. It was obvious Charles was not going to do any work. She could try to make him. Or she could do this herself. The second solution seemed faster. Marinette moved behind the desk and into the small room, crouched grabbed the box, lifted it up and carried it away.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you very much Madame Libero” She yelled from behind the box as she moved forward to the library main entrance. She pushed the door with the box she carried and entered the hallway, stopped the door from closing with her foot and waved her head “Come on Charles, let’s go”. He followed her, moving slowly, hands in his pockets.</p><p> </p><p>When they got out of the library door, she could feel his eyes at all the inappropriate places. There was something about this boy … she wanted to smack him, to tell him off. But she did not really see him, maybe she just imagined it, maybe the boy was actually okay ...</p><p> </p><p>“Hey cutie pie, I did not know you did weightlifting” he started with a joking tone. She walked away as fast ash she could. Charles snickered, he got a reaction out of her, she pretended to be annoyed, that was the way he worked.</p><p> </p><p>“Do not call me cutie pie! The locker rooms are this way” she yelled so summon him to follow. This task was to be don as quickly as possible, not a second to be wasted.</p><p> </p><p>Marinette did not really see where she was going because the box reached her eyes, but she knew the hallways by heart. The only thing she did not memorize were those patches of thin air that she sometimes tripped over, but those patches usually appeared when she was staring at a certain blonde boy and right then she could not see him because all she could see was a brown box in her hands.</p><p> </p><p>Adrien saw her from another end of the hallway as she approached the locker room door. He ran to help her carry the box, open the door or something, but she stomped her way to the door quickly. She turned around and put her back to the locker room door. Adrien watched as she did multiple tasks all in one fluid motion while talking as she recited some of the school rules.</p><p> </p><p>“This is the locker room” Marinette said and pushed the door open with her body while holding the box. Charles just stood there with his hands in his pockets and slowly entered. Adrien caught up with them and entered the locker room.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I feel those muscles of yours sometime?” the boy asked slyly again checking her out with his eyes and completely ignored to blonde boy beside him. Adrien heard it and his eyes blew wide. His mouth open and ready to say something. But what? He had absolutely no idea. Usually he faced such comments himself and would just ignore them, but these comments came from people that could be ignored, such as fans or strangers at cocktail parties he had to attend at his fathers request.</p><p> </p><p>Marinette was already standing in the middle of the locker room ignoring the question. “Choose an empty locker and set the code.” Marinette practically ordered, the tone of her voice was not harsh nor cold, more flat, hiding some emotion. The boy looked around, did not move and kept his hands in his pockets.</p><p> </p><p>Marinette put the box onto one bench, her back to the door and Adrien “Come on, I’ll show you” she sighed. The boy still stood on his spot, swaying a little and keeping his hands in his pockets.</p><p> </p><p>Marinette opened one empty locker and showed him how to set the code. “You have to do it yourself, otherwise I would know your code” Marinette insisted that he does it himself.</p><p> </p><p>He still stood still. “Look, you have to set your own number. Otherwise, I might break into your locker and go through your private possessions” Marinette talked in a tone one would use on a six year old.</p><p> </p><p>“I might like that” the boy responded with a smile “are you interested?” This girl was already blushing. (Weather it was due to the heavy box she carried or the presence of a blonde model boy she might have missed is left to the reader). He wanted to make her even more flustered.</p><p> </p><p>Marinette huffed “right now your code is 1234” she informed him, grabbed the box and showed it into the locker with one move. She did not open the box. That was an error she recognized the same instant the box was stuck inside.</p><p> </p><p>“Now take your French and History book, two notebooks and something to write with!” Marinette practically ordered, but the boy did not move, just observed her intently. He wasn’t used to do anything with his own hands, his job was to look cool and sing along.</p><p> </p><p>“Open the box … “ She ripped the scotch tape off. But then she realized she had to take the box out if she wanted to open it. Marinette huffed again and looked at the box in the locker.</p><p>Kim was already ready for class and about to leave the room but could not resist and tried to pull the box out “This is too heavy, how did you carry it Marinette?” he asked in surprise and out of breath before leaving the locker room. Marinette opened the top of the box ripping it off and dug into it, she retrieved the books, notebooks and several pencils.</p><p> </p><p>“Here”, she showed it into the boys chest. He did not move, hands in pockets. She held it against his chest, but the boy was still breathing so books and notebooks started to slide down. She wasn’t going to catch those books and accidentally brush her hands on his body and he kept his hands in his pockets.</p><p> </p><p>Adrien stepped in and caught the books and left them in Marinettes hands but standing close to her and holding a few pens next to the notebooks. Marinette blushed slightly, but she was irritated by the boy in front of her that she did not care how much her hands were touched by Adrien. However, her face was completely red, out of anger and the proximity of her crush.</p><p> </p><p>“You are expected to carry your own books in this school” Marinette explained patiently. She switched to the tone she would use with Manon “now take those little hands from your comfortable pockets and make them useful, please?” she looked at Charles. He finally pulled his hands out and took hold of the books. His hands were huge and he had no problem holding everything.</p><p> </p><p>“I would rather use my hands on something else I see” Charles replied. That made Marinette fume. How dare he? She wanted to explode, on one side, there was this obnoxious boy and on the other side there was Adrien, and she was torn. She clenched her fists ready to respond.</p><p> </p><p>“Keep your hands busy with your books.” She squeaked. “Class president has many duties but waiting on your hand and foot isn’t one of them.” It was easy to continue the ramble, all her frustration with Chloe and Lila could be poured out on this boy, but she decided to stop.</p><p> </p><p>“What can I say? I just like cutie pie.” Charles winked. This time Marinette blushed, she gave a startled look at Adrien and blushed because he heard this. Charles smiled mischievously. He got a reaction out of this girl again.</p><p> </p><p>“OK, now, classroom!” Marinette announced and started to leave. Charles swayed slowly behind her making very obvious to all the boys around that he was checking her out. Adrien quickly followed. There was no way he is leaving his friend alone with this boy.</p><p> </p><p>“Charles, this is Adrien Agreste” Marinette tried to prevent Charles from making further comments by making formal introductions. Too bad the rest of the boys lagged so much behind.</p><p> </p><p>“Adrien, this is Charles de Lorraine” she continued in perfectly flat voice. Maybe she blushed a little just from speaking his name, but this wasn’t that same longing voice that pronounced his hame in the solitude of her room (or when with girls, or when with anyone but him).</p><p> </p><p>“Pleased to meet you” Adrien responded and held out his hand for a handshake. Polite model smile adorned his face, all professional, the way he was trained since he was able to remember. Charles stopped and looked at Adrien then at Marinette then back. He was taller (and older) than both of them.</p><p> </p><p>“Adrien Agreste, the supermodel?” he asked. There was that odd look and then mischievous smirk on his face. Maybe there was someone in this school with whom he was able to relate to? He just lost his band mates (well the boys did have an argument that tore up the band), but maybe he could adopt this young model boy as his friend and the two of them were going to have some fun ...</p><p> </p><p>Adrien sighed, “yes, that too, but I am a student from your class” he straightened up “and Marinettes friend!” he pointed. There was something in that tone. Adrien intended it as a warning and Charles got it, but he also recognized a hint of something else.</p><p> </p><p>“Friend?” Charles asked “not a boyfriend then?” there was teasing in the tone, because who else would step up like that to defend this pigtailed girl if not a jealous boyfriend? Then he looked at the girl, Marinette looked at the side, blushing. Charles saw everything he needed.</p><p> </p><p>“We do value friendship here” she said quietly. No stuttering? No waving hands? She was a master of self control because of this new student who was apparently considering himself as a gift from heaven for all the girls in this world.</p><p> </p><p>Adrien opened the classroom door and stood “After you Marinette”. He made a point of being a gentleman, of being polite, of teaching this tall rude boy a lesson.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you Adrien” the girl responded and quickly entered the classroom. All the other students and miss Bustier were there and the bell rang. Adrien was holding the door, Marinette stood just inside, moved to a side a bit to give him space to walk through. Charles was not moving. He felt like these two kids were giving him a lesson. He was used to everyone around him tolerating anything and accepting everything with adoration due to his stardom status. This was new and confusing.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on Charles, don’t be shy.” Marinette said and Adrien almost bent over with laughter, but tried to keep it down and made himself stand still.</p><p> </p><p>Charles walked in, Adrien quickly moved from behind him to the other side of Marinette. The classroom door closed and all the hell broke loose. Most of the classmates were either squealing in delight or whistling as they recognized their new classmate.</p><p> </p><p>Alya was tapping Nino “Is that Charlie de Lorraine?” she whispered, not so quietly, it wasn’t needed, there was too much noise, and soon she was shaking Nino, who was too dazed by the famous musician in front of him to produce any confirmation.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I sit in the front with Adrien, today, my tinnitus is back?” Lila asked what she was obviously preparing for the last fifteen minutes. She ignored Marinette’s words and the entrance of the new student. She had a plan and a way to execute it.</p><p> </p><p>Lila’s words gave Charles an idea. Charles got really close to Marinette and leaned over her, pushing his foot forward, tilting his hips, looking at Marinette and asking “May I squeeze in behind a bench with you, cutie pie?”. It was quiet, but Adrien, Nino and Alya could hear it.</p><p> </p><p>Alya gaped at the girl who just stared at the floor in response.</p><p> </p><p>Adrien, however glared at the boy.</p><p> </p><p>“I told you not to call me that.” Marinette spoke through her teeth.</p><p> </p><p>Chloe got up from her place “Adrikins, would you introduce me?”. Adrien instinctively yanked backwards as he expected Chloe to throw herself on him, but she fluttered her eyelashes at both Adrien and Charles. Adrien opened his mouth, but Marinette beaten him to it.</p><p> </p><p>“Charles, this is Chloe Bourgeois” Marinette spoke “Chloe, this is Charles de Lorraine, our new classmate”.</p><p> </p><p>“No one asked you anything, baker’s daughter” Chloe huffed at Marinette “I am mayor’s daughter, pleased to meet you Charlie” Chloe flashed her ponytail, fluttered her eyelashes and held her hand out for him.</p><p> </p><p>Marinette tried to move away from Charles, but for each small step she made, Charles followed, leaning in some more, and suddenly Marinette hit Adrien on the other side. She stood in the middle, between two tall boys, trying to make herself smaller.</p><p> </p><p>“She just introduced you, Chloe.” Adrien glared at his childhood friend, Chloe flinched back. Charles seemed even more pleased with himself because of Chloe, or something she said, and continued to invade Marinette’s space without actually touching her.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, you must know Lila, she knows everybody” Kim yelled and interrupted the tense moment between the students. Most of the class produced sounds of approval. Marinette’s eyes glistened with hope. Adrien sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“OK, class, calm down, you will have plenty of chance to meet the new student, I just managed to open up this application so let’s all sit down and start with the roll call.” Miss Bustier called and almost everybody went to their seats.</p><p> </p><p>“Lila, please sit at your place in the back for now. Charles, please introduce yourself to the class. After that, everyone from the class will introduce themselves” Miss Buster ordered.</p><p> </p><p>“I am Charles de Lorraine” several squeals of delight followed “I am seventeen“ two years older than other student “I used to go in school in the US. My parents are French and Ferench-Canadian. I joined a boy band” several screams in the background “I left school to do some music and tour the world” sly smile on his face “and now my parents moved to France and I took a small break from music to catch up on school.”</p><p> </p><p>Miss Bustier was making faces during his speech expecting no one would notice, but then she noticed Marinette and Adrien were watching and quickly put on a decent expression fit for a teacher in a classroom.</p><p> </p><p>It was now turn for everyone in the class to introduce themselves. Adrien waved his hand and said “We were introduced already”.</p><p> </p><p>Nino just said his name. Marinette repeated what Adrien said. Alya said her name and then the rest of the class said their names only.</p><p> </p><p>Lila was anxious to introduce herself “I am Lila Rossi and my mother is a diplomat in the Italian embassy. I’m sure we will get along just great … ” She continued to talk about herself and flutter her eyelashes, and for once Marinette did not mind, because Charles had his attention on another girl</p><p> </p><p>“It is OK, Lila, you can introduce yourself better over the lunch break. Charles is new and I trust you all to show him around and explain him how to pursue different activities here” Miss Bustier cut her off once she caught a break in the speech.</p><p> </p><p>“Charles, is it OK if you sit in the back row?” the teacher asked and the boy simply climbed the stairs winking at Marinette, he whispered “cutie pie from the bakery, huh”. He finally sat in the last row across the steps from Lila who was glowing as she was now the centre of attention and all the girl’s envy.</p><p> </p><p>“Now, Lila, about that tinnitus of yours” Miss Bustier continued.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, it is a miracle, I think it just disappeared” Lila announced happily. “But maybe I could sit next to Charles and explain him how far we got in the curriculum.” Miss bustier sighed in response and allowed it with a gentle smile. Her infinite patience and benevolence was really tested by this girl.</p><p> </p><p>“OK, class, please open the page 134 in your history book” the teacher instructed and two students did exactly as she instructed. Most of the classmates were turning towards Charles who instantly got Lila’s full attention.</p><p> </p><p>“Ahem!” the teacher produced a rather loud noise to get the attention of her class “page 134 please?” and now most of the students were at least opening their books. Some bothered to open the right page, other opened the history book at a random page (perhaps even upside down) and several opened a random book without even looking forward.</p><p> </p><p>Miss Bustier engaged her class by randomly choosing students to discuss different paragraphs that they read. The students did not complain, because while one kept the teacher busy, the others were mostly starting back at Charles. And Miss Bustier was progressively ignoring the students who were facing away from her. She will just give them a lot of homework and everything will be much better after the first few hours.</p><p> </p><p>When miss Bustier engaged in a discussion on a subject with Sabrina, Adrien turned around to Marinette “Are you OK, Marinette? That guy said some difficult things.”. She sighed massaging her temples and looking at her notebook .</p><p>“I’m fine. Thank you! I got worse before. Maybe Lila releases her grip on me now.” Only then she understood she whispered this aloud, she looked at Adrien and noticed his bewildered face.</p><p>“Lila what?” he asked.</p><p>“ssshhh” Marinette hushed him to be quiet.</p><p> </p><p>Charles was finding it uncomfortable to sit with Lila. She was all over him, touching with her hands, nudging with her hip, fluttering eyelashes, and he did not buy that. The girl seemed creepy to him, something was off. He was used to fangirls and groupies and all sorts of experiences. This was not something he liked. He moved away as far as the bench allowed. Alya leaned towards Marinette “It looks like Charles is a bit shy” Marinette’s eyes were open wide “he is avoiding Lila’s friendliness”.</p><p>“He can have a taste of his own medicine” Marinette replied smugly and noticed Adrien laughed silently in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>The first short break started and Ms Bustier proposed more thorough introductions between the students while she goes to principle Damocles.</p><p> </p><p>Adrien got up, “I am Adrien Agreste, I am fifteen, I used to be homeschooled, but fortunately, I joined school year and a half ago”.</p><p> </p><p>“You skipped the supermodel stuff” Lila said, “but everybody knows that. You know, Charles, Adrien and me model together for his father ...”. But Charles made a point not to look at his seat mate as his attention was on the girls with pigtails.</p><p> </p><p>Nino introduced himself as a DJ, Alya as a journalist behind the Ladyblog, Marinette chose to skip this part, concerned about getting more attention from Charles. But due to Chloe’s remarks, Adrien started.</p><p>“young designer, she won a competition in this school and designed a Jagged Stone album”. Marinette flushed at the praise. Lila glared. Charles noticed. He smirked and was rather entertained by the whole situation.</p><p> </p><p>The others introduced themselves, as members of Kitty Section band, athletes, authors of comic books, Max introduced him to his robot etc. Charles seemed pleased. These students were not some boring losers. Although he was put in the class with younger students, because he had a lot of curriculum to catch up, he was already making plans for his spare time with them.</p><p> </p><p>The class was now busy with chatter and they all spoke at the same time to tell Charles what was their favourite song. Alya wanted an interview and he confirmed with a smile to give one, after school, one of these days, he was used to interviews.</p><p> </p><p>Marinette took the opportunity as she remembered she had a few macarons to spare and offered to Alya and Nino and gave the last two to Adrien. Charles noticed and narrowed his eyes. Adrien smiled back and munched on the macaron.</p><p> </p><p>“OK, now, what was that about worse?” Adrien asked Marinette quietly. While Alya and Nino were busy with the new student.</p><p>Marinette looked to her feet under her desk “Nothing much” she replied.</p><p>“I know what I heard, but what did this guy do to you that was even worse?” Adrien whispered.</p><p>She sighed and looked at her feet. She made a decision about lying to Adrien, ‘no more”. If he asks something, he will get an honest answer.</p><p>“Marinette, are we friends, you can tell me?” he persisted.</p><p>She was looking at her hands. There was no way for her to admit, in details, what Charles did before Adrien joined them in the locker room, and she was so distracted she did not even notice when her crush walked in … she was really out of her mind.</p><p>“Come on, Marinette, what was it that was worse than what that guy told you?” The boy insisted.</p><p>“Worse? Oh that, that was not Charles, that was Lila” Marinette answered while she blushed and flailed her hands. Really, did someone give her a truth serum this morning? That was not what she intended to say, she just blurted out ‘Lila’ before she even thought about the consequences. She waved her head “No … “ Adrien made a face, she crumbled “yes.”</p><p>“Of course, she got you expelled … “ Adrien trailed off deep in thought. But there was something in Marinette’s face, something the way her eyes avoided his, the way her hands flailed around aimlessly, she was nervous, she was hiding something else.</p><p>“What has she done?” Adrien insisted. Marinette wasn’t really able to tell him about the threat, because this was about the first day at school, not what happened lately.</p><p>“What she has not … I can’t really talk about it now” Marinette answered.</p><p> </p><p>Charles started asking questions and the first one was “What is Ladyblog” the whole class gasped “A website devoted to Ladybug and Chat Noir” Alya responded. What floowed was rather chaotic presentation of the blog and the features and the heroes and everyone was talking at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>Chloe got up “this is ridiculous, utterly ridiculous” she huffed “it is about Parisian superheroes who are protecting the city from evil, like Hawk Moth, and akumas and Mayura. For example, I am Queen Bee!” she exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>Charles looked confused, and then he got a crash course on Parisian heroes. He might have got dizzy from the amount of information in a short time. He had no idea. Why did his parents chose Paris of all places where they were able to move to? Oh yes … they wanted France, he wanted Paris.</p><p> </p><p>The teacher returned to the class and started the next lecture. Charles opened Ladyblog on his phone and started reading, ignoring Lila. Lila noticed she was ignored by Charles while he looked at the pictures of Ladybug on his phone. He suddenly turned to Lila with a smile “You are a friend of Ladybug? Can you introduce us? She is really hot!”.</p><p>Lila was angry, but then turned all sweet and nice “Oh, darling” she whispered, her hands over him “I will do my best!”. But Charles knew jealousy when he saw it. As the classroom was silent, this conversation was heard by all students who were not concentrated on their assignment, which basically means all.</p><p> </p><p>“Lila and Charles please concentrate on the lesson” Miss Bustier asked.</p><p> </p><p>“OK class, the lunch break is in ten minutes. For homework I want you to read an article on nicknames, choose a nickname for someone and explain why” the teacher then gave the usual homework and distributed assignment sheets.</p><p> </p><p>As the students were leaving the classroom, Charles was immediately hovering over Marinette who was picking up her stuff in her backpack. “Hey, cutie pie, thank you for the help with my homework” he said. “Tell me a little more about yourself! Over lunch!” he said, not asked. Adrien glared.</p><p> </p><p>“Can’t, sorry, maman is expecting me at the bakery” Marinette replied and jumped to run away. Charles let her pass, confused, not used to girls who refuse his advances, nor invitations to lunches, or dates, or whatever. This girl was a puzzle.</p><p> </p><p>Adrien and Marinette got out of the classroom and headed towards the main exit. Literally everyone else went to the cafeteria with Charles.</p><p>“Today I really have to be at the bakery as maman has a doctor’s appointment and my papa would be alone” Marinette said. She wasn’t rude, she wasn’t making up excuses, she wasn’t … talking to her crush?</p><p>“Is she OK?” Adrien asked, genuinely worried, because he knew his mother was filling dizzy and coughed before she disappeared. He was in no hurry to reach the silver car that was going to take him away on his lonely lunch.</p><p>“Some regular check up” Marinette replied.</p><p>Adrien left for his car and Marinette went to the bakery.</p><p> </p><p>Marinette was behind the counter, it was lunchtime so it was busy and she had no time to talk to Tikki, or eat herself. Luka was nice, he chatted for a really long time as he had some time before he had to head off for his next delivery.</p><p>“We have a new student, Charles de Lorraine.” Marinette spoke quietly as if it was a routine matter.</p><p>“Charlie? Really?” Luka lit up with excitement. It wasn’t his type of music, but he knew about the band. “They split up half a year ago, his parents said he had to finish school …” Luka trailed off, there was something off with Marinette. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>“Oh nothing.” Marinette shrugged. There was no way for her to admit to Luka what this Charles boy had told her (there was no way for her to tell it to anyone, it was too embarrassing, and the fact that he spoke to her like that in front of Adrien only added to the fire she felt inside).</p><p>“Of course, you are worried about your maman.” Luka suddenly realized and apologized. It was time for him to go anyway so he mounted his bicycle quickly and drove away.</p><p> </p><p>Sabine returned to the shop.</p><p>“Everything ok maman?” Marinette asked</p><p>“yes, and here?” Sabine answered</p><p>“The same” Marinette answered, tired and hungry.</p><p>“Go grab some food and go to school” Sabine said and stood behind the counter.</p><p>“Thank you papa” Marinette gratefully took an already packed brown bag from her father, kissed him in the cheek and went to school.</p><p> </p><p>Adrien was in his car driven home and spoke quietly with Plagg.</p><p>“Your girlfriend has problems with our regular akuma?” Plagg asked.</p><p>“She is my friend and yes.” Adrien replied quietly. He took a notebook from his bag and opened it in front of his face.</p><p>“And she has this nice new guy telling her all nice things in school!” Plagg continued to tease.</p><p>“That Charles is a piece of work!” Adrien replied.</p><p>“And what are you going to do about it?” Plagg asked.</p><p>“I do not know yet” Adrien sighed.</p><p>“I will share my ideas with you for some Camembert” Plagg said.</p><p>Adrien reached into his bag and produced a piece of Camembert.</p><p>“Wait, do you even have any ideas?” Adrien asked.</p><p>“You know I can’t think on an empty stomach!” Plagg whined.</p><p>Adrien spent most of his lunch break poking his food, googling Charles and news on his band, and thinking on what could be done about Lila. Unknown to him, there was an unanswered string of messages from Kagami that he completely forgot to check, read or answer.</p><p> </p><p>Marinette was back to school before the lunch break was finished. She found Alya and Nino on a bench. There was a crowd on the other side of the school yard.</p><p>“Hey Alya, Hi Nino” she greeted, sat on the bench and took out her sketchbook.</p><p>“Hi girl!” Alya cheered “we all got autographs from Charlie” she was showing a page in her notebook.</p><p>“Hey Marinette” Nino greeted “he wrote some cool stuff here and my name”.</p><p>Marinette sighed “I can be sure that whatever he writes to me it won’t be my name” she waved her head “nor something for my parents to see”.</p><p>“Hey, what about that homework with nicknames?” Alya said “Have you chosen some?”</p><p>“Not yet, I stepped in for maman in the bakery” Marinette replied not taking her eyes from her sketchbook.</p><p>“Let’s invent some nicknames and then we can choose” Alya proposed.</p><p>“I was thinking of a nickname for you.” Nino smiled.</p><p>“You have to explain it and give it to Miss Bustier” Alya hissed “you better not use one of those names you gave me!”</p><p>“Relax, dudette, I was thinking of Lady WiFi” Nino replied.</p><p>Alya calmed down “No, I do not like that one either” she replied quietly. “No akuma names, we should make it a rule”.</p><p>“It should not be offensive” Marinette said “so no akuma names”.</p><p>“Babe” Nino started “is so common, it should be something more personal”.</p><p>“Can use my nicknames for you?” Alya asked Nino.</p><p>“No” Nino was pretending to think and count on his fingers “no, no, no and no” and then he smiled mischievously.</p><p>Marinette spaced out leaving the couple to banter for themselves, poked her tongue and draw something in her sketchbook. Alya and Nino looked around and started to invent nicknames for their classmates around. They noticed Chloe dragging Sabrina in tow towards Charles who was surrounded by a large group of students on other side.</p><p>“What about Sabrina?” Alya asked and watched Chloe drag Sabrina around.</p><p>“Tow truck?” Nino asked.</p><p>“Technically, Chloe is towing her so Chloe would be Tow Truck” Alya replied. They both bent over with laughter.</p><p>“What about Charles” Alya asked.</p><p>“I do not know, something cool, Starman?” Nino answered.</p><p>“That would be more fitting for a superhero film or an astronaut” Alya answered “It does not have to be cool, it is homework”.</p><p>“Sleezeball” Marinette muttered for herself.</p><p>Charles noticed his classmates on the bench, perhaps particularly Marinette who was still sketching oblivious to her surroundings.</p><p>Adrien was approaching the gates.</p><p>“Can I use sunshine boy over there?” Alya asked.</p><p>“You could, and it is easy to explain” Nino answered.</p><p>“Marinette, what nickname would you give Adrien?” Alya asked. Marinette ignored, probably not intentionally. Alya elbowed her. Nothing. The next attempt was a blow to the side that threatened to throw Marinette of the bench and a question “Nickname for Adrien?” pronounced loudly so Adrien could hear it.</p><p>“Hotstuff” Marinette answered quietly without raising eyes from her sketchbook. It remains unknown if Adrien actually heard her answer but it became irrelevant soon enough.</p><p>Charles and Adrien approached the bench from different sides. Marinette was still looking at her sketchbook intently doodling something on her design. Charles approached from her side.</p><p>“Hey Alya, Nino, Marinette” Adrien greeted with a rather confused expression on his face. Oh yes, he heard her and he wanted to know why would his friend call him that specific nickname, more out of curiosity than anything else.</p><p>“Hey Adrien” the three friends answered, Marinette with a stutter and a blush and a large hope he did not hear her answer to Alya’s question.</p><p>“Cutie pie, who do you call Hotstuff here?” Charles, who obviously heard Marinette’s answer, asked her striking some pose that made him hover over her. She slumped her shoulders and made herself small trying to hide her sketchbook. Her face was dark red but she mostly hid it in her hair.</p><p>Alya decided to save what could be saved “Adrien, I wanted to describe you as a Sunshine Boy, what do you think?”.</p><p>“It is ok” Adrien answered, “as long as it does not go to the tabloids”.</p><p>“Cutie pie, why are you not answering me? Who is Horstuff? I bet it’s me.” He smirked. “ What are you drawing down there?” Charles asked. Marinette ignored and that was when it happened. He snatched her sketchbook held it above his head, stepped away from the bench and opened it above his head “Hey, these are cool”.</p><p>Alya and Nino laughed. Adrien glared and was ready to jump. But before anyone, Marinette yelped jumped to her feet climbed the bench and jumped off towards Charles. She grabbed her sketchbook from Charles mid air and landed behind him. She did not spare him a glance as she returned to the bench, she picked up her school bag and the paper bag with food and left.</p><p>Adrien gave Charles a glare and shook his head in disapproval. Then he started after Marinette. He caught up with her in the classroom. Her hands were shaking as she put the lunch bag on the desk in front of her.</p><p>“Oh Tikki, even if Adrien did not hear me, he heard that guy Charles repeat the nickname. What am I going to do?” She was spiralling in one of her desperate moods when she needed to be nudged a little to actually come out of it.</p><p>Adrien slowly opened the door and approached her “What you did out there was amazing!” he watched her with admiration. She gave him a look and a nervous smile. She was obviously still distressed. She removed her hands from her lunch bag and it started to fall, but Adrien caught it.</p><p>“You haven’t eaten your lunch yet?” Adrien asked. She waved her head. Her breathing slowly going back to normal. Being stressed by this obnoxious boy made her keep much more control in front of Adrien.</p><p>“Come on then, eat something, you should feel better?” Adrien tried, not sure if Marinette is actually able to process any food. He opened the bag and held it for her. There were two slices of pie inside. She took one and then pushed the bag back motioning for him to take the other slice. She took a small bite. He looked at her hesitantly and she nodded encouragingly. He took the other piece and took a bite, a smile over his face and eyes instantly.</p><p>“This is so good” he talked with his mouth full, something he would normally never do, in front of anyone, but he somehow did it now in front of Marinette and did not mind he just wanted to praise the food.</p><p>She smiled back “Papa made them”. She took another bite.</p><p>Adrien was already almost finishing his pie when Charles entered the classroom. He smashed the door open and stood there his legs spread wide and his hands hanging wide on the sides. He looked like a cowboy who just entered a bar in some western. The door bounced of the wall straight back to his face. Marinette bent over with laughter and Adrien almost choked. Charles left.</p><p>He was back in a minute, Lila hanging around his neck, Chloe below his arm, huge grin on his face, followed by other students. He was telling a story.</p><p>“On a concert in Bangkok we had several lapdancers on the stage” he gave a knowing look to a few guys “and later we got to sit for giving autographs” and wiggled his eyebrows.</p><p>“Girls really throw themselves on us” he smiled to Chloe “and sometimes it was really hard” he made an exasperated sigh “some girls wanted autographs on their t-shirts” then he smiled “and other want me on parts of their body”.</p><p>Marinette nibbled her pie and pretended not to hear anything. Adrien glared at the boy, but then turned to Marinette offering her a comforting smile. Marinette smiled back.</p><p>“Are you working on something for Kitty Section?” Adrien asked Marinette just to keep some conversation going. She nodded, her mouth full. Yeah she was working, on getting over him so she was able to move on, on making new outfit for Luka, on …</p><p>“They are working on a new single and a video for it and I should adapt their visual appearance for this song”. She replied, no stutter, but no eye contact either, great. While she was talking she held her pie in her right hand at the level of her mouth and then took another bite.</p><p>“They wanted to talk with me about something today in the music room” Adrien started, but was interrupted by observing another event. Charles was finished with Chloe and started climbing up the stairs, looked at Marinette “oh, a cutie pie” bent over and took the rest of the pie in his mouth from her hand. Marinettes eyes were huge. She squeaked and stared at her hand in horror. Adrien stopped talking and stared at her hand then lifted his eyes up and glared at Charles’s back.</p><p>“I have to wash my hands” Marinette said, jumped out and run out of the classroom.</p><p>“Alya, please follow her to the toilet” Adrien asked. Alya rolled her eyes but obeyed.</p><p>“Girl, you have to get your act together, you were freaking out about Adrien, now you’re freaking out about Charlie.” Alya patted the girl soothingly. Marinette almost choked and started to cough.</p><p>“ That was not the same. Do not even begin to compare them!” She grumbled and stomped out from the bathroom.</p><p>Both girls were back in the classroom in a minute. Marinette looked at the floor all the way to her place. Then she buried her face in her hands. The teacher was calling students by their names and she removed her hands when called “Present”.</p><p>Adrien was angry. His hands stiffened into fists, his face red, his breathing erratic.</p><p>“Dude, cool down, you are calling on a purple butterfly” Nino told him. Both Alya and Marinette overheard.</p><p>Marinette whispered “Breathe slowly, inhale, hold, exhale, hold” she was talking slowly. She was not worried of the teacher scolding her as she was avoiding and akuma attack. He slowly calmed down and all four friends were following the class.</p><p>After that period was finished, they split. Marinette went to the art class, Nino and Adrien to the music room, Charles joined them by squeezing between them and putting an arm around each boy.</p><p>“Hey guys, what are we doing today after school, want to hang out?” he asked.</p><p>Adrien removed himself from under his arm “I have scheduled activities” he replied “Sorry”.</p><p>“Our dude here is kept so busy or simply locked up by his father that he barely has time to hang out with us” Nino added. “Alya has plans for me this afternoon, that is if there is no akuma attack, because then we are following the attack.” he smiled.</p><p>Charles was obviously not used to being denied company. Marinette was the first shock, but then these two guys denying him company, it started to be too much. They entered the music room and faced a large choice of classical instruments. Nino went to a small mixer and attached his headphones. Adrien went to the grand piano. He was left alone with his thoughts as all the other students went to their instruments and started to play something for themselves. Kitty Section members were in one corner with their equipment. He did not really play a single instrument. He had nothing to do and nobody to talk to. Teacher approached him.</p><p>“Hello, I am Monsieur Sonore. You must be mr Charles de Lorraine?” he asked.</p><p>“Yes” was a simple answer.</p><p>“Which instrument do you play” the teacher asked.</p><p>“Actually none, I played a piano when I was little. But I sang in a boy band.” he replied.</p><p>“Well, look around and find something that interests you” the teacher replied.</p><p>He circled round the room, but his mood was getting worse. At one point he noticed Adrien took a break and went to the Kitty Section. He overheard the band invited him to play the keyboard on their new song. Afterwards, the teacher called for attention and all the students playing classical instruments were to rehearse one piece together. He left to the corridor.</p><p>This was just the final blow, he was a musician with no skill with music, he really was only a cute face who was able to sing along with other boys in a boy band, but still not cute enough for that girl with pigtails, who was obviously into his famous young model boy classmate, so what was wrong with him? Perhaps he did change a little as he grew up and was now a little less cute just as the other boys in the band suggested before they broke up?</p><p>And that girl? Who did she think she was?</p><p> </p><p>“A world famous star founds himself rejected and left alone” Hawk Moth says and catches a white butterfly “fly away my little akuma and evilize him” he released a dark violet butterfly.</p><p>A violet butterfly flies over Charles and enters the jacket. A purple mask appears in front of his eyes.</p><p>“Hotstuff, I am Hawk Moth. You stardom is ruined! I give you power to conquer anyone you wish, all will worship and adore you!” Hawk Moth spoke into his head “And all I want in return are Ladybug earrings and Chat Noirs ring”.</p><p>“I accept” he answered. His clothes became more glossy and shining. His jacket becomes bigger and thicker, like an armor. He punched his fist in front of him and produced a ball of bright light that flew to the wall across it and punched a hole in the wall.</p><p> </p><p>The noise form the wall made all the students startle.</p><p>“An akuma” was heard from many students and teachers.</p><p>Marinette got up from her desk and just ran away.</p><p>Adrien got up from the piano “Got to go” and ran away.</p><p>She reached a toilet “Tikki, spots on!”</p><p>He got out of the classroom, closed the door, crouched and called “Plagg, claws out!”</p><p>Chat had to dodge several light balls as soon as he walked around the first corner.</p><p>“What is wrong with you?” Chat yelled. It was clear to him that Charles got akumatized because his face did not change at all.</p><p>He was spinning his baton to form a shield against the light balls thrown at him. Chloe and Sabrina approached from the other side, behind the akuma’s back. He quickly turned, stretched his other fist and a purple light flew away. It hit the girls and they immediately run over to him “Oh Charles, you are so beautiful” Chloe said “and so attractive” Sabrina added.</p><p>“I am Hotstuff, you shall all worship and obey me!” he announced. The girls started to follow him</p><p>“Why would he ask for such superpower, he had this without Hawk Moth?” Chat asked. He soon led the akuma to the school roof enabling the students to run away. He met Ladybug on the rooftop. “Good afternoon My Lady” Chat greeted, bowed and kissed Ladybugs hand. She rolled her eyes and touched his nose with his index finger. He smiled.</p><p>“What do we have here today?” she asked, annoyed because she already recognized him “isn’t that Charles de Lorraine?”</p><p>A violet mask appears on Hotstuffs face.</p><p>“I am Hotstuff, everyone shall worship and adore me. Ladybug and Chat Noir, give me your miraculous” he started his chant. But as soon as the mask disappeared, he changed his tune.</p><p>“Soooo, you must be Ladybug” Hotstuff talked in a sweet voice “Parisian superhero” he smiled and looked at her from head to toe and back (exactly the same way he looked at Marinette in the morning) and Ladybug felt disgusted.</p><p>Ladybug blushed with fury. “Lucky charm!”</p><p>“Someone is in a hurry to finish this” Chat said “I can’t complain about that.”</p><p>She got a pair of scissors. She looked around but the only thing shown was Hotstuff himself.</p><p>“Nice to finally meet you Ladybug. Heard a lot about you.” he gave a sly smile and a few steps towards her. “That suit suits you really well.” he again gave her a look from head to toe and back as he continued walking towards her “covers everything and hides nothing”.</p><p>She made a few steps back. She looked at Hotstuff then at the scissors and back.</p><p>“Do you know where the akuma is?” she whispered to Chat making a few steps back.</p><p>“Not really, My Lady” it is either his clothes or something in the pocket but everything is so glossy it is hard to tell.</p><p>“I am not searching this guy’s pockets!” Ladybug whisper shouted and made a few more steps away from Hotstuff.</p><p>“Why are you walking away from me?” Hotstuff asked “come over here, let’s have some fun!”. He continued walking towards her. She made a step back back.</p><p>Ladybugs earrings beeped.</p><p>It was clear to her what she was supposed to do but she refused to believe it. She should pretend she liked him, approach him and cut the akumatized object, probably his jacket. OK, she is not sure what is the akumatized object, no rushing, first things first.</p><p>“What are his powers?” Ladybug asked.</p><p>“He produced balls of light from his fists, purple thrown at people produce his minions and white destroy walls” Chat answered briefly.</p><p>“Thanks Chat!”</p><p>“Don’t be afraid of me” Hotstuff continued “I do not bite” he grinned “unless you want me to.” The expression on his face made Chat sick to his stomach.</p><p>“I could cataclysm him” Chat offered.</p><p>“Don’t tempt me” Ladybug answered.</p><p>“Do you know what to do with the Lucky Charm” Chat asked.</p><p>“I do, but, this is just ...” Ladybug trailed.</p><p>“Can I do it instead of you?” Chat asked.</p><p>“Not really” Ladybug looked around “perhaps?” “I know what I have to do, but it makes me sick” Ladybug said. “I should approach him and cut his clothes with these scissors.”</p><p>“You can distract him and I could sneak in from his back” Chat proposed.</p><p>Ladybugs earrings beeped.</p><p>She made a few more steps back but reached the end of the building “My vision did not show you, I will try myself first”. She composed herself, smiled and said “Tell me a little bit about yourself.”</p><p>A purple mask formed on Hotstuff’s face “She will trick you” Hawk Moth warned “use your powers on them and take their miracoulouses!”.</p><p>“Come over here, Ladybug” Hotstuff said and raised his hand forming a fist.</p><p>Chat shouted “Ladybug” and jumped, caught her and rolled with her to the side on the rooftop. He finished on top of her, smiled and quickly moved away rotating his baton as a shield. Ladybug jumped to her feet. She was hiding behind Chat looking at Hotstuff contemplating their next move.</p><p>“This is not a way to talk to a Lady!” Chat shouted.</p><p>“Hotstuff, is it?” Ladybug asked trying to raise a conversation “What made you so angry?” she cautiously makes a few steps forward.</p><p>“I can’t distract him for that, he is not taking his eyes from you” Chat replied “not that I do not understand that.” he muttered the last part to himself.</p><p>Ladybugs earrings beeped.</p><p>“Chat, I am on my last spot” she sighed “I will try once and if it is not working”</p><p>“then you run and hide and recharge your kwami and come back” Chat finished.</p><p>“So, you want me to come closer” Ladybug says to Hotstuff walking towards him, trying to look confident and not disgusted. Chat kept in front of her rotating his staff as a shield. “I can’t do that if you keep shooting at me” Ladybug continued walking. “I can take it from here Chat” she whispered to him and started spinning her yoyo as a shield. She stepped around Chat and continued walking towards Hotstuff hiding scissors behind her back.</p><p>A purple mask appeared in front of akuma’s face “Shoot her” Hawk Moth shouted “she will trick you, shoot her and get her earrings.”</p><p>Hotstuff hesitated but finally raised his fist and shot a few violet light balls. Ladybug dodged and deflected with her shield. She continued walking closer but he then fired another white ball below her feet. A hole appeared in the roof.</p><p>She jumped away behind Chat and gave him the scissors “Plan B” she winked. Chat vaulted away and she rotated her yoyo as a shield.</p><p>“Why don’t you talk to me?” she asked walking with her shield and deflecting light balls. Hotstuff then sent a few white balls that destroyed the roof and Ladybug jumped over the holes.</p><p>Ladybugs earrings beeped.</p><p>Chat was sneaking behind Hotstuff. With all the noise from the destruction, sneaking up was easier than it seemed on a flat rooftop without obstacles to hide behind.</p><p>A purple mask appeared on Hotstuff’s face “Beware of her partner!” Hawk Moth warned “look around you!”.</p><p>Hotstuff turned around quickly with his whole upper body, he saw Chat Noir behind him and instantly fired a few white shots from his hand on that side. Chat quickly extended his baton to vault away, but one white ball hit the roof under the baton and the baton fell through.</p><p>Ladybug swung her yoyo, caught Chat and swung him to safety, while he retracted his baton from the hole started rotating it in the air as a shield.</p><p>She jumped behind Chat and whispered “see you in five” flung her yoyo and flew away. Ladybug reached her rooftop and detransformed while entering her room.</p><p>“Quick, Tikki, you know where the cookies are” Marinette said.</p><p>Tikki munched on the cookie “Marinette, have you really needed that much time to understand what to do with the Lucky Charm you got?” the little goddess asked.</p><p>“Actually yes” Marinette replied “even after I realized, I refused to believe it” she sighed “and it was probably too late for that scheme when I started”.</p><p>“That might be, but you did your best!” Tikki replied. Tikki was eating her cookie and talked with Marinette some more.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, on the rooftop, Chat was alone with Hotstuff.</p><p>“That leather suit of yours” Hotstuff started “does it work with the girls?”</p><p>Chat wanted to answer ‘not with the one I love’ but decided to keep this for himself. Instead, he put a few questions of his own.</p><p>“Why are you doing this?” Chat asked “What do you want?”</p><p>“I want all the girls to adore me!” he exclaimed “But this Marinette girl, she pretends she does not want me!”</p><p>Chat winced.</p><p>“Where can I find Marinette?” he asked.</p><p>Chat waved his head “Me and my big mouth!”</p><p>“Well, I am going to look for her!” Hotstuff said “Now that your lovely partner left, there is nothing keeping me here.”</p><p>Hotstuff threw a few more light balls towards Chat. He deflected a few with his staff and jumped over holes created in the roof. Hotstuff noticed a crowd in the street nearby. He jumped to the street below throwing purple lights all the way. Many people got hit and started their adoration even before he landed. When his feet touched the ground he was surrounded by worshippers.</p><p>“Where is Marinette Dupain-Cheng” he asked.</p><p>Chat was not loosing time, he vaulted towards the bakery.</p><p>Several girls screamed and pointed him to the Dupain Cheng bakery. He immediately went in that direction. He flew around the building and looked through the windows and noticed Marinette in her room on the top floor.</p><p>“Oh, there she is, my cutie pie?” he said shooting a white ball towards the window, he made a hole and entered her room through the hole.</p><p> </p><p>Marinette was startled by loud noise coming from her wall. She quickly grabbed Tikki and her cookie and pushed into her purse while climbing over her loft bed to the roof. She ran a few steps towards the railing. Hotstuff was already coming out her skylight “Cutie pie” Hotstuff called.</p><p>She jumped over the railing, into the street, five floors below, untransformed, as Marinette, Not Ladybug.</p><p>A hand in black leather with claws caught her and carried her away over rooftops.</p><p>They stopped behind a chimney on a random rooftop. Chat put Marinette on her feet, held her by the shoulders and waved his head.</p><p>“Cutie pie” Hotstuff was calling, coming nearer.</p><p>Chat picked her up again and vaulted further. Several light balls followed and they had to dodge them. Chat had to stop to use his baton as a shield and deflect the light balls. Hotstuff was catching up with them. Marinette checked her purse, Tikki was till eating.</p><p>“Listen Chat” Marinette whispered from behind his back where he tried to hide her and protect her with his body from the akuma “just drop me somewhere safe and you can fight him.”</p><p>“No” Chat replied with all resolve he could muster.</p><p>“Chat, it will be easier to fight if you do not have me slowing you down” Marinette said.</p><p>“No” Chat replied.</p><p>She peeked into her purse again. Tikki nodded that she is ready. “Please?”</p><p>“No, you jumped from five floor building! This akuma is after you!” Chat replied.</p><p>“Cutie pie” Hotstuff said sounding very near “there you are!”</p><p>Chat vaulted away quickly, holding Marinette. He lowered them down in a narrow street.</p><p>“Chat, I can hide here and ...”</p><p>“No” he held her tightly and refused to put her down.</p><p>Hotstuff appeared on a rooftop nearby and instantly started shooting light balls at them. Chat rotated his baton as a shield not letting go of Marinette. Many white balls hit the wall behind them and the wall started to crack and crumble.</p><p>“Chat, the wall is falling on us” Marinette warned.</p><p>Chat quickly jumped to a side, put the baton in his left hand that was still holding Marinette and used his cataclysm on the wall and it disintegrated simultaneously extending the baton in his left hand to vault them away. They landed on a rooftop nearby.</p><p>Hotstuff threw a white ball just below their feet, the rooftop crumbled. Chat grabbed Marinette and jumped through the hole. They both rolled on the floor of the room they fallen into together. When they stopped, Chat was on the top (how can he always be on top? he is heavier, lighter Marinette/Ladybug should be on top, it is physics). Chat smiled, jumped to his feed pulling Marinette with him by her waist.</p><p>He ran out of the room holding her by her waist, practically carrying her. She tried to get on her own to feet “Chat stop! Put me down! Please?” Marinette complained, but he just strengthen his hold of her.</p><p>Hotstuff obviously jumped after them, they could hear the destruction following them.</p><p>Chat’s ring beeped.</p><p>Chat smashed the flat door open and started running down the stairs trying all the doors on the way. Two floors down, Marinette grabbed the handle on one door and it opened. “Here” she whispered and Chat carried her inside. When they entered, he pushed a chest over the front door slowly not to produce any noise with one hand, still holding Marinette with the other. She fell silent and checked her purse again. Tikki was ready, but she was not alone.</p><p>When Chat moved away from the flat entrance deeper in the flat. Marinette whispered “You can leave me here and go look for the Ladybug ...”.</p><p>“No” he answered quietly but firmly.</p><p>His ring beeped.</p><p>They both stood there in silence, wandering if they were successful in tricking Hotstuff. It seemed he continued down the stairs since he was not trying to enter the flat.</p><p>“He left” Marinette whispered “I am safe here”.</p><p>“This guy is going directly for you” Chat whisper shouted “I am not leaving you alone”.</p><p>“Chat, please?” she begged with her eyes, he was not looking.</p><p>“No” he responded firmly and tried to see the street through the window.</p><p>“He saw me through my window” Marinette warned.</p><p>Chat moved away from the window and sighed.</p><p>Marinette looked around the room. “There” she pointed at a bathrobe, it had a hood “I can put this on myself and he will not recognize me” she smiled.</p><p>This time Chat looked at her with his crooked smile and replied “No”.</p><p>His ring beeped.</p><p>He put the bathrobe over himself to cover his head and most of Marinette and peeked through the window into the street, but there was nothing there.</p><p>“It might be safe to jump out and run away over the rooftops” he said.</p><p>Mariette sighed “Perhaps you could leave me here?”</p><p>“No” he replied.</p><p>“Maybe I could stuff my clothes with something, make a rag doll that looks like me and you carry it away and akuma will follow you?” she proposes.</p><p>“That is an excellent idea, but No” Chat smiled “too risky to leave you alone”.</p><p>His ring beeped.</p><p>A loud noise came from the wall. Some other floor, some other room. Then another. Still missed them.</p><p>“I can’t tell if he is shooting from the street or from inside the building” Chat said.</p><p>“Chat, you will detransform” Marinette said “we will be two civilians” she sighed “and I would learn your identity. Save yourself!”</p><p>Another blow to the wall. Chat put the bathrobe over his head and peeked out.</p><p>“Did not see him but did not see much either” Chat replied “it is probably too late for me to reach a safe hiding place now” he looked at Marinette and gave her a gentle smile.</p><p>Marinette quickly wrapped him up in the bathrobe as much as she could, since he was still holding her, at least to cover his face with the hood. He just smiled at her.</p><p>He smiled gently “I am so sorry, Princess, I thought Ladybug would find us by now.”</p><p>His ring beeped its last warning.</p><p>A flash of green light washed over them, and Adrien held Marinette by her waist not letting her go. She shut her eyes tight, breathing heavily.</p><p>He caught Plagg, put him in his shirt and gave him a piece of Camembert. He tightened his grip on Marinette she might fight him and escape now that he is not transformed and does not have the superhero strength.</p><p>She was contemplating what to do. This boy is not letting her go. She has to transform to save them. She can’t save them with her eyes closed. Could he be her eyes?</p><p>Another blow to the wall. This one was closer. White dust filled the room.</p><p>Marinette opened her eyes. There, covered with bathrobe, but his face was clear for her to see, and he was smiling at her.</p><p>“Adrien?” Marinette said in wonder.</p><p>They both stared at each other, Adrien just smiled. They had to run, they had to hide, the next blow is going to be even closer and disclose their location.</p><p>“Tikki, spots on!”</p><p>Pink light engulfed Marinette and she transformed to Ladybug.</p><p>Adrien gaped at her.</p><p>“Sorry I’m late Chaton, Could not find a safe place to transform.” Ladybug said. She wrapped him into the bathrobe, his head hidden.</p><p>The next blow to the wall was the next room. Ladybug pulled Adrien there, grabbed him by the waist and flung her yoyo thorough a cloud of white dust. Yoyo fastened to something she did not see and they swung away from the building to a nearby rooftop. With a few more swings of her yoyo, they were on a rooftop hiding between two chimneys.</p><p>“If he sees me, he will follow me.” Ladybug said.</p><p>“I can stay here alone and wait for my kwami to recharge” Adrien responded “he is not looking for me!”</p><p>“I hate to leave you like this” Ladybug replied. “But I have to, the longer I stay the more I make you a target.”</p><p>Adrien looked at Ladybug with adoration on his face. “Plagg is almost finished. Marinette, please go and fight him. Trust me!”</p><p>“You did not trust me” she sighed “but you are probably safer without me”.</p><p>She spotted a rooftop door nearby and checked if it was open. She got him there and let him close the door.</p><p>She swung away finding Hotstuff in the street near the building they ran away from. She was swinging her yoyo and waiting for him to speak.</p><p>“Hello beautiful!” he spoke “last time, you ran away from me” a hint of scolding in his voice.</p><p>Ladybug stayed silent, observing him. He was shooting from his fists, but maybe he was shooting from his sleeves? She should check this out. A little bit of jumping around and running did the job. He fired a few shots and she was sure, it was actually his sleeves.</p><p>“So the akuma is in the jacket” she muttered to herself.</p><p>“So you know where the akuma is this time?” Chat asked as he appeared to her side.</p><p>Ladybug smiled “It is the jacket, he is actually shooting from his sleeves”.</p><p>She hid behind chat who rotated his baton as a shield.</p><p>“Lucky Charm” and she got a fishing rod.</p><p>“Got some fish to catch, My Lady?” Chat asked.</p><p>“Don’t start” Ladybug replied.</p><p>She looked around and again, all she could see was Hotstuff himself.</p><p>She sighed, annoyed, tired, and by no means excited to do what she realized has to be done.</p><p>“What is bugging you?” Chat asked.</p><p>“I hate this” Ladybug replied.</p><p>“Hey Hotstuff” she shouted “you said my suit hides nothing” she calmed down and collected all the confidence “let me see you! Take off that jacket of yours!” she shouted.</p><p>Ladybugs earrings beeped.</p><p>Hotstuff swung his hips and in one dancing move took off his jacket and rotated it over his index finger. Ladybug swung the fishing rod and attached the hook to the jacked and then quickly pulled to herself. The jacket flew towards them.</p><p>“Chat, now!”</p><p>“Cataclysm” Chat touched the jacket.</p><p>Jacket disintegrated freeing a violet butterfly. Ladybug swung her yoyo “No more evil doing for you little akuma” caught the butterfly “Gotcha!” and released a white butterfly “Bye bye little butterfly”.</p><p>Charles stood in the middle of the street “What happened?”</p><p>She threw the fishing rod into the air “Miraculous Ladybug” and everything went back to normal.</p><p>Ladybugs earrings beeped.</p><p>Charles noticed the two heroes “Chat Noir, Ladybug” he again appreciated Ladybug’s looks with his eyes. Chat showed his teeth. Ladybug was annoyed. They turned to each other and then back to Charles.</p><p>“You have been akumatized” Chat said.</p><p>“Welcome to Paris” Ladybug said.</p><p>They turned to each other “Pound it!” and bumped their fists.</p><p>“See you soon, Ladybug” Chat winked.</p><p>“Bug out” Ladybug swung her yoyo and flew away. Chat vaulted away in the same direction. They both went towards school.</p><p>Marinette picked up her stuff from the art classroom and went through the school yard.</p><p>“Marinette, you are OK” Alya shouted from excitement.</p><p>“Dude, this guy really took you as a target” Nino added.</p><p> </p><p>Adrien appeared from the general direction of the music room and approached the trio. Marinette and Adrien just stared at each other. They both smiled and started to blush.</p><p>“Erm.” Adrien rubbed the back of his neck.</p><p>“Uhm.” Marinette responded eloquently (not that anyone noticed any difference in her usual behaviour).</p><p>“Dude?” Nino whispered while he looked at his best bro who had eyes only for Marinette.</p><p>“Did all that attention from Charlie boost confidence in my girl so she confessed her feeling to her crush?” Alya whispered to Nino.</p><p>“Or jealousy made Adrien reconsider ...” Nino trailed off.</p><p>“Ahem.” They both heard a vice in the distance. Kagami approached determinedly. “Hello Adrien, we have fencing in five minutes.” She took one more step closer and gave him a peck on the cheek. Then on another. It was only then that the boy noticed her presence and smiled awkwardly.</p><p>“Oh, hi Kagami.” He was waking up from whatever daydream he was in. “Yes … fencing.” He shrugged and looked towards Marinette.</p><p>“Marinette?” There was a shout from the distance. Luka was approaching on his bicycle. “Your parents just finished an order, care to join me for a ride and an ice cream on the bank after I deliver it?”</p><p>Nino adjusted his hat.</p><p>Alya pulled fingers down her face.</p><p>Marinette was looking at Adrien, then at Kagami and then at Luka with open mouth.</p><p>“You saw Andre?” Nino was the first one to speak, to Luka.</p><p>“Yeah.” The boy explained just where he saw the ice cream man.</p><p>“We have fencing now, we might catch an ice cream later?” Kagami took Adrien’s hand and tried to pull him away.</p><p>“Or instead of fencing?” Luka winked.</p><p>Marinette slowly took a step and sat on Luka’s bicycle.</p><p>Adrien followed each of her moves.</p><p>“Adrien?” Kagami pulled his hand.</p><p>“Yeah, fencing.” He sighed and turned around.</p><p>“Okay, fencing first.” Kagami grinned as they walked away and the fencer girl had a thing or two to say about his attention absence and the fencing moves.</p><p>“I can’t believe I missed the akuma fight, but they were too quick.” Alya whined as her and Nino walked away from school in the general direction of the Seine and Andre’s ice cream cart.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please, do not ask who Charlie was in real life, I will not answer!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>